


one at a time boys, straight line

by cassi0pei4



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caning, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassi0pei4/pseuds/cassi0pei4
Summary: Faustus gives some of his Judas Boys an extra assignment that they're only too eager to complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hacklesacademy (ladyvivien)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



> I am a terrible, terrible person. I know this. Please, please don't read, if this isn't your thing. I think of the "boys" in this fic as over 18, but they're definitely younger than Zelda and consent is quite dubious (on her part). If you think I should tag something else to warn people of anything, just let me know and I'll add it. 
> 
> This is entirely hacklesacademy's fault. And skatingsplits. 
> 
> Title from "Our Lady of the Underground" (original lyrics) by Anais Mitchell.

"Professor Spellman?"

Rehearsal was finished. Half the students rushing out as soon as they were dismissed, a few remaining, packing up their sheet music and shouldering their bags.

Nicholas's fresh face smiled up at her as she packed away her own things.

"Could I trouble you for a moment? I was just so interested about what you said about the evolution of chant rhythms in spell casting."

She smirked to herself as she settled her sheet music back into its proper place. He played it very well, but Zelda had *troubled* just a few too many professors in her day to ever be fooled into thinking that Nicholas cared a damn about chant rhythms.

"Could you recommend some readings on the topic?" He stood just shy of a proper distance, his whole body tilted towards her.

"Of course, Nicholas. There are several classic texts on the subject," she straightened up as she spoke. The other students had all filtered out of the classroom. She leaned forward, conspiratorially. "But texts can only take you so far in such a physical art form." She raised on eyebrow tauntingly, "True mastery necessitates practice."

Nicholas inhaled, his body tensing satisfying at her tease. She leaned back, smiling.

"Perhaps we can talk more on the subject later. But right now, I'm afraid I'm running late for a meeting with the headmaster."

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Nicholas smiled. "He had to cancel."

"Don't worry though," The voice came from behind her as a hand stroked down her side, and she jumped at the surprise. It held her fast, sliding back up to cup her breasts through her shirt none too gently.

She broke away, out of the grasp of whomever was behind her. But another boy stepped forward, his height imposing down on her even in her tall heels.

"He sent us instead."

It was a deep voice, rumbling, one of her senior students. It takes her a moment for his name to match with his face: Adrian, her deepest bass, second from the right, back row, a head taller than his peers.

"Boys," her voice cracked slightly. She turned to catch the face of the third boy behind her, Seth, shorter but broad shouldered and muscular, his hands moving to grip her hips.

"Boys," She could feel herself vibrating with the rush of so much attention, "this is not," she licked her lips and tried again, "not appropriate behavior for students."

"Oh?" Nicholas's voice was pitched soft and deep and it washed over her self-control like the tide over sand, "and was it appropriate when you got down on your knees behind the alter in the unholy church and begged to suck our Headmaster's cock?"

"He told us all about it." Seth shifted forward and Zelda found herself trapped up against one of the desks, boys on all sides of her, "that he came all over your face, made you lick him clean," one of them was tugging up her skirt, another pulled apart her blouse, unbuttoning it first, before tugging at it impatiently so that the delicate fabric ripped in fisted hands.

A third pair of hands found her hair, caressing it almost softly before pushing, hard, so that she fell down, her hands quickly bracing on the desk with a smack of skin on wood.

"Don't act like you've never been in this position before." Adrian rumbled.

"Oh he told us all about that too, Professor." Nick's voice was like silk as he made his way around the desk to face her, "Wasn't this how you convinced him you deserved to play Eve? With that hot mouth and young, wet cunt?"

Zelda flushed at the memory. One of the boys behind her pushed her skirt up higher and gripped her ass, nails pressing into soft skin.

"And what about all that extra credit you begged for? All those detentions?" Nick's hand fists in her hair and the brash overconfidence of his youth has her knees weak with want, "Tell me, Professor, did he really cane that tight ass of yours?"

Nicholas gave a short nod to one of his fellows and one spanked her, hard, hard enough that her arms faltered and slipped on the wood beneath her.

"Boys," Zelda started, half-heartedly, "that's enough."

It wasn't though, not nearly enough. Her whole body was vibrating with want. She could feel herself teetering on the precipice of giving in, giving in to exactly what she wanted, letting herself fall.

"Oh no, we don't think so, do we boys?" Nicholas asked smirking at his friends.

"The Headmaster's given us some homework." Seth murmured, sliding her underwear as far down as her spread legs would allow and just the brush of fabric had Zelda slipping further.

"And today's lesson is teaching dirty sluts what happens when they act like little cockteases all day." Adrian's voice was strained as he spoke and Zelda knew he had started to touch himself and she was dizzy, light-headed and yearning.

"We have to be good students don't we?" Nicholas stroked his hand down her face until his thumb tapped the side of her mouth, like a question.

She answered, opened her lips and lapped at his finger, sucking him in as deep as he'd allow, letting herself sink into nothing but the aching want between her legs and the raw desire pouring off the bodies around her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck," Nick hissed as Zelda swirled her tongue around the pad of his finger, "He always said you were best cocksucker in the coven."

Zelda could feel herself flush at the praise, sinking in deeper to the hazy warmth around her.

"Why do you always get to have all the fun, Scratch?" Adrian grumbled.

The towering boy shifted forward, pushing Nick out of the way, his thumb slipping from her mouth with a slick pop.

She felt one of Adrian's hands, nearly the size of her skull, grip her head, pulling her hair back in his fist, his other already fisting his freed cock.

"Let's see if you're as good with the real thing."

Zelda felt herself almost smirk as the boy moved closer, brushing up against her lips.

She looked up at him then, before licking a circle around the head of his wide cock like he had offered her an ice cream cone on a hot summer day.

Adrian's head fell back as he groaned, his hips pushing forward as Zelda relaxed her jaw to take him in deeper and deeper. She could feel his hand tense, pulling on her hair harder and she knew he must be trying hard to restrain himself before it was all over too soon.

She swirled her tongue around the head again and moaned as she felt one of the boys stroke up her thighs. She wanted to feel him lose control and let her own be swept away in the tide.

"Is she good?" Seth asked, almost breathlessly.

"Fuck, yeah," Adrian grunted, his hips jerking in short thrusts.

"Well, a slut like her has gotten plenty of practice, right Professor?" Nick slid a finger through her folds as he spoke and Zelda let out a whining moan.

"I think that's a yes," and all three chuckled as Zelda's hips canted back to push Nick in deeper.

"You like that, Professor? You want more?" Seth's voice was breathless and Zelda moaned her approval.

"Fuck, she's dripping," Nick groaned, "feel that," and Seth's hand joined his, three fingers from two hands stretching her, her whimpers muffled by Adrian's cock.

The vibration of it had his hips bucking harder. He was muttering to himself now, breathless curses spilling with every with every thrust and Zelda knew he was close. She redoubled her efforts just as the boys behind her pulled back and replaced their hands with the head of one of their cocks.

As Zelda moaned, Adrian pulled back, coming over her lips and chin and cheeks, covering her in it. She felt deliciously filthy. The boy in front of her leaned forward again, smearing his softening cock across her face as though he could clean himself off with her skin and as he did so, one of the boys behind her pushed forward, filling her cunt at last. Zelda's hips canted back to push him in deeper, licking the bitter, salty taste of Adrian off her lips and panting for breath.

She heard Nicholas chuckling, as he stepped forward to replace his fellow, "Oh no, did we make a mess, Professor?"

She could see his cock, hard and straining against his shorts and all she could think was how she wanted it, wanted more, needed it.

"Here, let me help you get cleaned up," and two of his fingers swiped across her cheek, before pressing into her mouth for her to suck clean. The shame of it washed over her and she welcomed it in, drinking it down like a tonic.

"That's right, eat up," Nick murmured gently, as he repeated the gesture again, "Still hungry for more?"

He pulled out his cock, hard and hot, and slid it across her face until she could swipe her tongue around the head of it. His head fell back in pleasure as he thrust in further, unable to hold back as she opened her mouth wider.

She settled into a rhythm, pressed between both boys and tossed back and forth like a child's doll. She lost herself in the feel of it, in their panting gasps of pleasure and hot press of skin and tight, pained groans of pleasure. She was drunk on it, and their pleasure was headier than her single malt had ever been. If she could just stay like this for a little longer, even as her jaw ached and her head spun and her shoulders screamed in protest, if she could perhaps she'd feel some peace, perhaps all her anxieties and fears and frustrations could be swallowed up by her starving, desperate cunt until all that was left was the sharp, buzzing need she felt thrumming in every nerve in her body.

She slipped a hand down to finger her clit, but without it propping her up, her body fell, Nick's cock slipping out of rhythm.

"How rude of us," Nick gasped. "Adrian, be a gentleman and help this slut come all over Seth's cock."

Adrian's hand pushed under her stomach, sliding down until it was just above her cunt and fumbled, unpracticed. It hardly mattered. One of his knuckles pressed inexpertly against her, accidentally rough and hard and fucking perfect, just as Seth thrust in again already coming, and Zelda cried out. She watched through eyes half-closed in pleasure as Nick pumped his own cock furiously at the sight in front of him, coming inches away from her mouth, open wide with high-pitched, breathy gasps as her orgasm stretched out longer and longer. Nick coated her face and the shame of it had her groaning as her pleasure waned.

"Fuck." Seth sighed as he pulled out, wiping his slick cock clean on her ass.

"Should we?" Adrian murmured above her, his hand sliding out from underneath her to gesture vaguely.

"You remember our instructions," Seth responded sternly, a zipper snicking its way closed.

"We leave her," Nick confirmed, pulling on his own shorts.

"See you in class, Professor," Adrian whispered, as he brushed his hand clean down her back.

"Might want to get yourself cleaned up before then," Seth laughed.

She heard all three boys shuffle away, pulling on clothes haphazardly as they went.

Every muscle in Zelda's body ached. She pushed herself up, her shoulders protesting and massaged her jaw with one hand as she brushed the other through her tangled hair. Her blouse was torn beyond non-magical repair and her skirt was surely stained where it lay on the floor. Her skin itched, greasy with sweat and salt as she ran a hand over her sullied face, succeeding in little more than dirtying herself further.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Something hot and swooping twisted in Zelda's core. She recognized the voice, the footsteps, the distinct third thump of his cane on the wooden floor: Faustus had just sauntered the classroom looking obscenely gleeful at the sight that greeted him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why Professor Spellman!" that tone of shock and disbelief really shouldn't have been such a turn-on. "It seems someone has gotten herself into quite a state, hm?" Faustus made his way towards her and even in the dim lighting she could see the smug expression on his face. "Such a mess you've made," his eyes raked over her disheveled form. "Surely you haven't been engaged in inappropriate activity with your students?”

"Your excellency," Zelda began, but Faustus stopped her, close enough now to raise a finger to her lips to shush her, his face gleeful at how filthy she no doubt appeared.

“I believe we discussed the penalty for such depraved behavior when you joined my faculty. Did we not, Sister?"

Zelda nodded and fought the urge to lick and bite at the finger pressed to her lips as she did so.

"And do you recall the punishment we discussed should you prove unable to maintain the proper decorum I demanded?”

She was almost vibrating with want now. She nodded again.

"Well then, spit it out. And loud enough that Mr. Scratch can hear," and Faustus turned to look back at the doorway where Nick had stepped out into view.

"My apologies, Headmaster, I only-"

"Oh no, dear boy, you mistake me. Curiosity is a natural part of any education. I just didn't anticipate what a worthy student you would make." Zelda pressed her thighs together. Even hearing him praise others brought back so many memories.

"Come now, Nicholas, you deserve a proper reward for completely my assignment so," he turned back to face Zelda and let his eyes travel along the smeared mascara and lipstick, surveying her matted, debauched curls, "enthusiastically."

Nick made his way over, his clothes still a little askew from earlier.

"Now Zelda, tell Nicholas your penance."

She swallowed.

"A caning, your excellency." Her lips brushed against his finger as they moved. She could see his eyes darkening. "Five strokes."

"That's right, dearest," he let his finger trace her lips before it fell, "over the desk."

Zelda turned and resumed her earlier position, this time not bothering to prop herself upright in the slightest. She lay herself flat and moved her hands down the legs of the desk to grip the cool metal in her overheated palms. She angled herself slightly so that her core was just off the desk, he ass arched in the air.

Faustus' hand came down in a smack without warning, striking her inner thigh, so that it recoiled back, her legs opening until they were almost obscenely spread.

"Better," Faustus murmured his hand stroking her skin all over, "after all these years you'd think my devious slut of a fiancée would remember the proper position, wouldn't you?"

Zelda wondered if she could come again just like this, with hard edge of the desk pressing just above her clit and his gravel tone scraping over her nerves. At this rate she wasn't sure she would last through five strokes.

Without warning, Faustus cupped her sex, two fingers fucking through her dripping folds, pumping in and out without mercy. She let out a whine. It tore through her throat, her whole body instantly on fire again.

"So messy already Zelda," his fingers slid through her folds noisily, "what a needy little whore I'm marrying, fucked three students and still hungry for more."

She groaned, her voice embarrassingly weak, "Faustus, please."

With a final thrust, Faustus pulled out entirely, his hand coming down in a sharp slap over her core, that had her crying out.

“Hush."

He sounded like he was chastising an errant child.

"None of that. You know what you deserve. Now, be a good girl and stay still, while I teach young Mr. Scratch here the proper way to punish dirty sluts who misbehave.”

Zelda gripped the desk harder. She couldn't remember ever feeling as needy as she did right now.

"Now Nicholas, are you familiar with caning as a form of corrective discipline?" Faustus sounded as though he were lecturing on the finer points of demon banishment.

"Only the theory, Headmaster." She knew was trying to play along, but his voice, rough and breathless, betrayed his less than scholarly thoughts.

"Then you'll watch at first I think, to help you master the basics."

Faustus swung his cane up and let it fall with a soft whistle but no blow came. It swatted gently instead on his own palm, held teasingly above Zelda's prone form.

"First, we must decide on placement. An artist gains a better appreciation by surveying the canvas. Feel here?"

One hand stroked down her spine, quickly followed by two others. She shivered.

"Sensitive, yes, but no give," Faustus pressed the skin to demonstrate before sliding his hand down to the top of her ass, "Whereas here," he squeezed roughly, "Feel that Nicholas?" Two softer hands followed, gripping her skin more gently. "Soft and ripe for the taking, isn't she? What a delicious, tight ass my wife has."

She could hear just how far gone he was in the slip in her title and she whimpered, her hips restless.

"I think our first strike should be here, hm?" Faustus's voice was just on the edge of breathless, "One needn't worry about being too gentle. We want the message to sink in, don't we?"

And with a soft whistle Faustus brought his cane down squarely across her ass. She didn't bother trying to muffle her shout. It stung and smarted and Zelda's hips rose and fell desperately to prompt and avoid the next blow in equal measure.

"Such pretty pale skin. What a pity we have to ruin it, make it all pink and purple and flushed. If only you could behave."

He struck again, below the first, hitting just above her thighs. Zelda cried out as the pain washed over her, but as the pain faded she let out a deep groan, the sensation radiating out, warming her everywhere.

"You see?" Faustus's hands dropped to brush over the reddened skin, almost tenderly. "Our message is sinking in I think. Zelda is just so sensitive here, aren't you darling?"

Zelda whimpered, nodding her head into the desk.

Faustus raked three fingers over her core roughly and Zelda whined, her hips tilting back for more immediately, not caring how rough it was, "I asked you a question, dear."

"Yes, Father Blackwood," Zelda whimpered, voice weak. The room was hazy around her, blurred with want. Faustus pulled back his hand, brushing his wet fingers against the mark rising from his second strike.

"So tender, just delicious," he murmured contemplatively.

“Alright, my boy. Your turn now. Three more strokes." There was a pause as the cane was passed and if Zelda wasn't so utterly weak with want she would have tried to turn, to watch the boy protégée stroking his Headmaster's cane like a precious gift.

The first strike was almost too gentle, criss-crossing the Faustus's earlier work.

"That’s it, give it to her. Hear how she’s whining for more? Make it count. Give her something to remember you by when she tries to sit through mass tomorrow”

Gaining confidence, Nicholas moved lower, letting the cane fall with a snap that echoed through the room.

Zelda sobbed, frustrated and so desperate she could barely think of anything but wanting to get fucked, hard and now.

“What is it precious?" Faustus strode to stand in front of her and Zelda tried to push herself up to meet his gaze. "Does my needy little girl want something, hm?” Faustus gathered up her hair in his fist tugging until her eyes, glassy with pleasure, met his. "Has someone's punishment gotten her all hot and bothered?" The hand not gripping her hair was fisting his cock slowly.

"Yes," she breathed out, nodding as she spoke, as far as his grip will allow, licking her lips and pleading with her eyes.

“Show your unholy father what a good girl you can be and maybe he’ll let you come.”

He leaned forward, brushing his cock against her lips. She opened immediately, her tongue stretching out to take him in.

“That’s right," Faustus hissed as he pushed in deeper, "Such a greedy girl, aren't you?" he pulled her hair and pushed in further suddenly, Zelda's throat seizing and her eyes beginning to water.

The last strike whistled through the air, landing on the solidly on the tops of her thighs with a sting that shot straight to her clit. She cried out reflexively, choking as Faustus forced his cock in deeper.

"Don’t pretend you don’t love it, darling.”

Faustus pulled out entirely, letting her gasp for breath for a moment as he circled the head of his cock around her lips, her face wet with him, before he snapped his hips to fill her mouth again.

"You love sucking my cock don't you?" she moaned her agreement, "Filthy whore," he breathed out, eyes closed in pleasure.

She could feel hands behind her tracing the lines of reddened skin, so softly it was almost reverent. She heard Nick kneel and felt him tilt her hips, lifting her skin until he could press his mouth over her core.

She screamed, the feel of it so astoundingly good that the shock had her whole body shaking.

"How generous he is to you, darling," Faustus's breathed out, "Helping with your penance and then cleaning up that messy cunt to boot. You ought to thank him properly."

Faustus's hips changed rhythm abruptly, pushing faster so that Zelda had to fight not to cough in response. He smiled at the sight. "Oh I know you're just gagging for it. Go on, cum all over that sweet, young face."

Faustus pulled out of her mouth just as her climax hit, Nick sucking hard at her clit, his face pressed deep into her as she cried out, gasping for air, her muscles weak, seizing with pleasure.

Nick pulled back as she quieted, his mouth replaced with his hand, fingers teasing her cunt as the spasms slowed.

“Father Blackwood, I need to-“ Nicholas was panting and Zelda knew just what he wanted, canted her hips to make it easier, “Can I-?”

“Can you?" Faustus scoffed and Zelda used what energy she had to prop herself up to watch his face twisted with scorn, "Come now Nicholas. What have we learned?"

His cock brushed over her lips and she leaned forward to try and take it in again. He smacked it across her cheek instead with a wet slap and a smirk, "A warlock takes what he wants.”

Nicholas let out a breath in relief, palming her heated, tortured skin before sheathing himself in her in a single artless thrust and Zelda's head fell forward in pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Faustus tsked quietly, stroking his cock slowly as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Nicholas slowed his thrusts at the sound, and Zelda looked up, both tacitly awaiting instruction.

"Zelda, Zelda, how inhospitable of you, making Nicholas here do all the work, and after he's been so kind to you."

Faustus's eyes were black and Zelda felt the strings tug within her, a marionette being pulled into her dance. "Nicholas, lie back there and make her ride you."

Nick withdrew immediately moving to one of the longer tables, lying his back, his hand stroking his cock slowly, his shirt open and his pants forgotten on the floor. It took Zelda a few moments marshal the energy needed to follow. She felt as though she was underwater, submerged so deep in lust that her limbs were leaden with it. Her muscles protested as they shifted, tender skin already forming bruises.

It was almost intimate to watch Nick's face, so tight with pleasure as she knelt above him, a hand running through her messy curls, her own clothes long forgotten. He was such a pretty, pretty boy. For a brief moment, the scene around her sharpened, reality bleeding through, harsh, bright and unwelcome.

She blinked it away, letting her head fall back in pleasure as her legs bent and she was filled her again, Nick's hips bucking to take her faster. Faustus settled in behind her, kneeling so that he lined up just so and licking a stripe straight up her neck to her ear before biting hard.

“Do you like young Nicholas’s cock?” He whispered in his ear. Zelda gasped as he bit down again, nodding, forcing herself to watch the face of the boy beneath her twist in pleasure.

“Well then, tell him, Professor," he whispered her title derisively, "Students need feedback.”

Her hips ground in tight circles before rising and falling again. He filled her so well.

“I love it," she breathed out, her voice high-pitched and embarrassingly weak.

“Oh, you can do better than that," He moved down to the base of neck, biting softly, "Be a good girl for me.”

She groaned. She did want to be good, so badly. “I love how your cock fills me up.”

Faustus chuckled darkly and Zelda flushed at the sound, her own Pavlovian bell.

"Perhaps you deserve a reward for being such a good little whore for us," Faustus whispered into her ear.

She nodded immediately, too far gone to speak.

"What do you think, hm? Should we fill you all up?" She gasped, want rolling through her as she realized what he was suggesting, "You want to be spoiled?"

He pressed another kiss to her skin and Zelda breathed out an affirmation almost unconsciously.

"Such a slut," he panted, "I think you want a cock in that tight ass to match the one filling up your cunt."

Zelda wasn't sure she had known that she could hold so much lust in her at once. She sounded wrecked, whining as she nodded, Faustus already beginning to tease her tight entrance.

"Do you know what I always find such a mystery, Nicholas? How even such a wanton slut can always be so tight here, hm? Satan knows she's begged half the coven to fuck it raw."

Nick's eyes were closed and Zelda's quite sure he was trying desperately hard not to come and ruin everything too soon. She wasn't making it any easier. She'd always been hellishly sensitive here and every time Faustus circled and pressed deeper, stretching her slowly, her cunt clenched down harder.

"This will only hurt more if you keep fighting, darling." He had one finger already pushing in and a second working to open her more and more. "Or is that what you want? My naughty girl."

"You see Nicholas, Zelda always fights back at first." Faustus's voice was harsh in her ear, "Oh, she tries to be proper, those high collars and fucking pearls, but at the end of the day, she can't help being my filthy little whore, can you darling?"

The two fingers inside her scissored and Zelda felt her muscles tense, then ease and then tense again. She shook her head, pleading, his name on her lips little more than a sob as his cock pressed in, her hips faltering in their rhythm at the intrusion.

Faustus twisted one nipple with his free hand, pulling hard so that Zelda pleaded louder.

"Beg all you want darling, I know how bad you need this. A cock in both holes, what a greedy fucking whore you are."

His hips snapped and Zelda felt the sting everywhere, her skin still smarting from her caning.

"How lucky you are, dear, that I found you. What if it had been my other boys instead? If they'd found pretty, proper Professor Spellman, all covered in come and weak and needy?" His words ate at her, devouring, until she was nothing but a cavernous, yawning need, so overwhelming she could barely breathe.

"Why, then you would have had to fuck your way out, wouldn't you've, darling? Down the line, one by one, on your hands and knees? Would have served you right, for being such a filthy slut, cheating on your dutiful fiancée with your own students. How lucky you are I'm so forgiving. I'll help you be a good girl for me now, shall I?"

Zelda nodded, whimpering high, breathy gasps on every thrust.

"That's right Zelda," he brushed his lips over her ear gently, "that's right, you'll be so good, won't you?"

Her head bobbed again. Faustus had worked his way to a rhythm, a messy counterpoint, his thrusts pressing her deeper onto Nick, who thrust up as best he could, pinning her in between. At these angles, neither could manage any true athleticism but it scarcely mattered. She'd come twice in less than as many hours and was so sensitive she couldn't be sure she wasn't still coming now, again and again, in perpetuity, trapped in the grasp of the pleasure surrounding her.

"Oh my precious, precious girl, stuffed so full of cock she can hardly speak, just the way like she likes it."

She felt so warm, the praise suffusing her skin like midday sun.

"I do spoil you, don't I?" Faustus's voice was rough in her ear and his thrusts were becoming erratic, "Give my wife just what she wants, my sweet slut."

He kissed down her neck again, one hand falling to her clit, rubbing the tight circles she liked best, pressing mercilessly hard on over-sensitive skin.

"Go on, Nicholas, fill her up." Nick groaned in relief, "She's craving it, show him dear?"

Zelda nodded, leaning forward enough plant her palms on Nick's chest and rake her nails down in eight red parallel lines, forcing her own eyes open to meet his as his whole body twisted, crying out in pleasure so intense it must have been painful.

The sight of it pushed Zelda over the edge again just as Faustus's hips snapped harder, the new angle giving him leverage to fuck her properly. He was too far gone for words now, panting hard with every thrust, before groaning out his own completion, mouth pressed to her shoulder in a bit that turned almost tender as his hips slowed, moving in short bursts.

"Fucking perfect," He whispered into her skin, so quietly Zelda barely heard him over the blood still rushing in her ears.

~

He was almost gentle with her afterwards, easing her to lie back while he dismissed Nicholas with some hushed words, effortlessly transporting them to his master bath where he all but poured a healing draught down her throat, cradling her head as he did so, before sliding her into a warm bath, summoning her favorite scotch, and washing her clean as if she was made of porcelain. He tucked her into bed then, him lying on his back and her draped over him as his hands stroked too gently down her skin. He pressed a kiss to to top of her damp, freshly washed and brushed waves.

"Did you enjoy your wedding present, dearest?"

Zelda let out a pleasurable sigh, curling deeper into his smug form.

It had taken weeks to plant the seeds of this little venture in his mind, and weeks more to devise just how to tempt him into putting it into action. Her fiancée was a jealous, possessive man, not naturally inclined to share but Zelda would be blessed before she let an opportunity as delicious as this had been slip from her grasp unindulged.

She pressed a kiss where her head lay upon his shoulder, "Yes dear, I loved it." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please consider leaving a comment. You can find me on tumblr under this username. Always up for prompts, though I can't promise I'll write them.


End file.
